<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: I'd Give Anything OR Alternate Universe by JustATransBuddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442041">Day 4: I'd Give Anything OR Alternate Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy'>JustATransBuddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Day Four: I'd Give Anything OR Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a quick re-write of s3 that fits with the theme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: I'd Give Anything OR Alternate Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to day four!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had a choice to make.</p>
<p>When she went through the door she saw what would happen if she let Rapunzel take the moonstone. She'd die. She couldn't let that happen. Their story had only just begun.</p>
<p>After Rapunzel was returned to her parents she had been with Eugene but in the end they both agreed they were better off as friends. She didn't know it then but it was partly because Rapunzel loved her. And she loved her too.</p>
<p>Getting together had taken some time. After they turned into birds and she almost lost Rapunzel for good she confessed her feelings. She'd been so scared of loosing her. She begged Rapunzel to come back because she loved her. After shorty saved the day she cracked the egg open and Rapunzel had heard her confession and kissed her. Since then they've been together.</p>
<p>She had a taste of what it'd be like if she lost Rapunzel and she would give anything to prevent that. Even if Rapunzel would hate her for it.</p>
<p>She's been struggling with the decision she had to make, but she told herself it wasn't really a choice. She just couldn't stand there and watch the love of her life die. She knew it was selfish but she didn't care, she had to save her.</p>
<p>She didn't know what would happen to her if she took it. She didn't even know if she could but that blue ghost girl had told her she could. She didn't trust her she'd be stupid to but she would do it anyway. She didn't know the ghost girls intentions but she knew her own and she wouldn't let herself be corrupted by her.</p>
<p>This was all running through her head as she stood in the moonstone chamber watching Rapunzel walk in front of her.</p>
<p>All she felt was love.</p>
<p>She watched Rapunzel reach out and just before she could take it she took it instead.</p>
<p>"Cass what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I can't just stand there and watch you die."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked but she couldn't reply because of the intense pain surging through her right arm and then throughout her whole body.</p>
<p>She was lifted into the air and black rocks shot out from within her body, breaking her armour and forming a protective layer across her skin.</p>
<p>"I tried to warn you rapunzel, you have to be careful who you trust." She heard herself say, but she didn't have control of her voice. The look of betrayal on Rapunzel's face and the tears in her eyes broke her heart. She wanted to say she was sorry but couldn't. But then again she didn't mean it. She wasn't sorry, she'd do it again if she had to.</p>
<p>Eventually she found her voice and told the story of what she saw in the door. She also saw who her mother was. She hoped that by villainizing herself it'd be easier for Rapunzel to move on. She came up with a shirtty excuse that she wanted what Rapunzel had, that her destiny bonged to her now.</p>
<p>Then Adira, Lance and the king together with the horses. Adira ran at her and she found her body move, shooting out black rock to stop her from coming closer. She fought for a bit with Adira before she pushed her away and took the shadow sword before running off. Eugene tried to stop her but she gently pushed him aside. She hoped she didn't hit him too hard.</p>
<p>Eventually Rapunzel caught up with her and she stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>"Cassandra please don't leave we can work this out. Please stay!"</p>
<p>There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know how. She once again felt something overcome her and heard words come out of her mouth that weren't her own.</p>
<p>"No we can't. This has to stop now. You and I we're through. You've always outshined me, put me in second place."</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>She let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"You don't even hear how you condescend the way you've always done."</p>
<p>"You know that isn't true. I love you."</p>
<p>"Isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Just look into my eyes I know you feel it too."</p>
<p>She tried to put all the emotions she was feeling in her eyes hoping Rapunzel would see these words were not her own.</p>
<p>"No I don't." She heard herself say before turning around and running away. Rapunzel tried running  after her but she blocked the path with black rocks.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Time after that passed by in a blur. Time seemed to happen all at once. Past, present and future all mushed together. Most of the time she let the moonstone take control. Sometimes she'd wake up somewhere she didn't recognise. She had no idea how she got there but she didn't care. She was usually only lucid long enough to eat and drink, to make sure she stayed alive.</p>
<p>She didn't care to fight it. She’d done what she set out to do, save Rapunzel.</p>
<p>She woke up drifting in water. The surface was red she swam up and woke up with her hands pressed to a red rock. Through it she could feel Rapunzel somehow.</p>
<p>“Cassandra?” She heard Rapunzel say, but not like she normally would, it sounded like she said it in her head.</p>
<p>“Rapunzel?” She said hoping she heard her. She quickly felt her consciousness slipping away. “You have to be careful. It’s not me.” </p>
<p>The next time she found herself awake was in a dark room. She walked to the window and saw she was in a tower. A black rock tower where Rapunzel's tower once stood, but this one was much higher. Looking out she could see a couple figures down below. She instantly recognised one of them, she'd recognize her anywhere, Rapunzel.</p>
<p>Her head started to hurt as she started to black out. But this time she tried to fight it. If Rapunzel was here she wasn't safe. She didn't know what she could do and she didn't know if she would hurt Rapunzel. She had to stay in control. But she soon started herself slipping.</p>
<p>Darkness surrounded her. It felt like she was floating in water. Opening her eyes she saw a glint of light near the surface. She faintly heard her name being called. She realized it was Rapunzel who was calling out to her. She tried to swim up. When she reached the surface she found herself in some energy battle with Rapunzel. She stopped whatever it was she was doing. Rapunzel didn't and she got hit with some sort of energy beam and was launched across the room. She broke through the wall and was falling to the ground. She instinctively moved her hand and a black rock shot out catching her and breaking her fall.</p>
<p>The wind was knocked out of her and she lay there coughing trying to catch her breath. Soon she felt darkness overcome her once more.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After this it was clear to her she had to learn how to control this. Whoever this ghost girl was wanted to hurt Rapunzel and she could not let that happen.</p>
<p>She was in control more frequently. Sometimes she’d wake up in the middle of a village, black rocks everywhere. Whole towns destroyed as she made her way through them. She noticed she was moving west, towards Corona. The periods where she was in control lasted longer and longer. She didn’t really know what to do. She knew she needed to control this and stay away from Corona but beyond that she didn’t have a plan. She had to work on that.</p>
<p>She wondered if there was a way for her to communicate with the ghost girl. When she was in control she tried meditating, trying to contact the ghost girl. But it didn’t work, she didn’t give up however. She kept meditating. Kept trying.</p>
<p>Then she tried something new. She gave up control and found herself floating in the abyss. But instead of trying to swim up she just let herself drift in the water. She tried reaching out with her mind.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Like I said before: a friend, or at least I’d like to be.” A voice said after a while.</p>
<p>“If that is true then why are you trying to destroy Corona and kill all my friends?”</p>
<p>“No one need get hurt if they all just gave me the sundrop.”</p>
<p>“But you know where it is. Why destroy more than you have to?”</p>
<p>“Corona has wronged me. But it has wronged you too, I can see it in your mind. I know you want what I want. To see it burn.”</p>
<p>“I don’t”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to lie to me. I can see that deep down you want it too.”</p>
<p>“Even if that was true, it’s not right.”</p>
<p>“And why should that matter?  Everyone does things for themselves not because they are right.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“You talk about Rapunzel, no? What makes you say she doesn’t? If she had done what was right she would have taken the moonstone.”</p>
<p>“I stopped her from doing it, she was going to do it.”</p>
<p>“She would have come after you but instead she went home, she abandoned you.”</p>
<p>“No she didn’t. She did what was right. She had to go back her kingdom needs her, she’s doing right by them.”</p>
<p>“But not by you. She’s never put you first and she never will. Always putting what was right for her above what is right for you.”</p>
<p>This was it, she’d had enough. She was tired and so she let herself get consumed by darkness.</p>
<p>At first she thought she’d wasted her time trying to talk to the ghost girl but the more she replayed their conversation in her head the more clues she got. Most importantly the ghost girl was able to look inside her head. Maybe that was a two way street, that way she could figure out who she was and what she wanted. What her endgame was. She knew she wanted the sundrop, but for what.</p>
<p>This is what she meditated on from then on. Occasionally she would get flashes of memories, that made no sense to her. She started to look to other places, trying to place these memories. Seeing if there was a time she could place them. She also went through all of Corona’s history writing down names of possible people she could be, anyone who would hold a grudge against Corona. Combining that with the memories she concluded she was dealing with Zhan tiri.</p>
<p>An ancient sorcerer obsessed with controlling the sundrop and moonstone. From the memories she pieced together she tried to take the moonstone but something went wrong with her sorcery and the moonstone causing her spirit to be trapped within the stone.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what her next step would be. Eventually she’d lose control again, maybe it would be best if she went to Corona. Had Rapunzel lock her up until they knew what to do. Maybe they could use the amber to trap her.</p>
<p>That would be very dangerous though. If she lost control before she was properly secured she’d be putting Rapunzel in danger. But if she did nothing Rapunzel would definitely be in danger. After weighing the pros and cons she decided she’d try asking for help, include Rapunzel in the conversation.</p>
<p>She didn’t regret what she did, taking the moonstone. But she did wish she had done things differently. If she could go back she’d talk to Rapunzel about it. They would figure out what to do together.</p>
<p>She started walking towards the palace, it would take her a day to walk there. But now that she started walking she couldn’t stop to sleep, she couldn’t risk losing control.</p>
<p>As she got closer however she got worried about how they would react to seeing her. She couldn’t just waltz in like nothing happened. She had to find a way to reach Rapunzel without getting close to her. Maybe she could try talking to her through the rocks like before.</p>
<p>She held out her hand before her and a rock shot out from the ground. Her hand rested against it and she closed her eyes to focus. She didn’t know what she was doing or if she even could.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she stood there, searching but eventually someone answered.</p>
<p>“Cassandra?”</p>
<p>“Rapunzel it’s me. I need your help. Zhan tiri is controlling me and she’s making her way to you. She wants the sundrop and she’ll stop at nothing to get it. She’ll destroy everything and anyone who gets in her way. We have to figure out how to deal with her. I’d deal with her myself but I can’t risk losing control and letting her get to you. She’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I need you to use the amber that encased Varain’s dad on me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way you’ll be safe. It’ll buy you time to figure out what to do.”</p>
<p>“What if we don’t. I won’t leave you in there forever.”</p>
<p>“I trust you’ll figure it out. There is nothing you can’t do. But if you don’t. I’d gladly stay in there forever if that means the kingdom is safe.”</p>
<p>“Where do you wanna meet?”</p>
<p>“I’ll come in through the tunnels near my old room.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>She started walking until she reached the tunnels and eventually her old room. She walked through the door and saw Rapunzel sitting on her bed.</p>
<p>“Did you bring it?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just get it over with.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever love me?” Rapunzel asked softly.</p>
<p>She considered lying, wanting to spare her the heartache if she had to stay in the amber.</p>
<p>“I still do.”</p>
<p>“They why’d you do it?”</p>
<p>“When I went through that door I saw what would happen once you took the moonstone. You would die. It brought back the way I felt when I almost lost you when we turned into birds. I couldn’t stand to lose you. I know it was selfish, I’m not sorry.”</p>
<p>“I thought you saw Gothel was your mother.”</p>
<p>“I did, but I don’t care about that. I thought it would be easier for you to move on if you hated me because I’m related to her. How could you love someone who was the daughter of your abuser for eighteen years? How could you not think of her every time you look at me?”</p>
<p>“Cassandra.” Rapunzel said getting up from the bed and getting closer to her. This caused her to take a step back. Too scared she would accidentally hurt her. “I could never. You are nothing like her.”</p>
<p>“We both know that’s not true. I know my actions have hurt you and caused you grief.” She said rubbing her hands together.</p>
<p>“She hurt me because she didn’t care about me, you hurt me because you do. She abused me for eighteen years, you made one decision that hurt me. There are many more ways in which you are different than you are similar.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that.” She said.</p>
<p>It was silent for a beat.</p>
<p>“Is there still a chance for us? Or did I ruin everything?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to think there is. It won’t be easy, I’m not gonna sugarcoat it I was seriously hurt and feel betrayed. I’ll need to trust you again. But I’m willing to try if you are.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>“I am. I’ve given it a lot of thought and I’m sure. I trust you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Rapunzel said and moved to pour the amber on her.</p>
<p>She then started to feel sluggish and her thoughts, movement and the world seemed to slow down. She thought it must be working. But as she slowly processed what was happening. She was attacking Rapunzel. The world sped up to a normal speed as she broke through the fog.</p>
<p>“Run!” She yelled.</p>
<p>“But Cass.”</p>
<p>“I said run! I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes you can.”</p>
<p>“You always give me too much credit. Now please run.” She said as she was shivering, electricity coursing through her body.</p>
<p>To her relief Rapunzel left the room and she was her ran away. She had to buy her time but she felt Zhan Tiri fighting for control. Black rocks shot up in circles around her. Her entire world was vibrating.</p>
<p>She inevitably lost control. She tried making her way to the guardhouse and lock herself up. Even if she made it there, she wondered if it would help, but it was the only thing she could try.</p>
<p>The next time she found herself in the abyss she saw all kinds of lights above the surface. Blue hues mixed with yellow and orange ones. She kept swimming to the surface, but the more she moved the farther away the surface seemed. She couldn’t give up though.</p>
<p>When she found herself conscious again, she later saw it wasn’t because she regained control. It was because Zhan Tiri had the sundrop. She no longer needed her to give her form, she had a body of her own now. She wasn’t sure if she could really call it a body however. It was a body for sure but not a humans she had the body of a monster.</p>
<p>She was still weak, she tried getting up but was unable to. She looked around the room and saw Rapunzel standing beside her. Her hair lost its golden shine it returned to the brown colour it once had, now years ago.</p>
<p>Her hair was still long and she use it to try and restrain her.</p>
<p>“You may have been a worthy adversary once but not anymore.” Zhan Tiri said yanking on the hair causing Rapunzel to fall to the ground. She found some tucked away strength and got up. She ran towards Zhan Tiri, grabbed a chair along the way and broke it against one of the many tentacles. She didn’t even flinch</p>
<p>“And you. You were never even a player. You have always been weak.” Zhan Tiri said grabbing her in her hand. Her arms and legs were immobilized so she bit in Zhan Tiri’s hand causing her to be dropped to the floor. She scrambled up running towards a broken chair leg, she grabbed it and pierced it through one of the tentacles. This cause Zhan Tiri to howl out in pain.</p>
<p>“Say that again.” She said in between breaths.</p>
<p>Zhan Tiri lashed out with her hand and she was launched against a wall. She fell to the floor and tried getting up but she couldn’t, she laid back down on her back. Rapunzel rushed to her side, pulling her head into her lap.</p>
<p>“Stupid girl.” Zhan Tiri said and yellow rock shot up from the ground creating a cage around them.</p>
<p>Zhan Tiri left them, she looked up at Rapunzel who was watching Zhan Tiri leave. She saw many emotions cross her face before everything faded to black again.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When she woke up the first thing she saw was Rapunzel, she was going through all the stuff in their cage, she assumed looking for something so they could escape. But what did it matter?</p>
<p>She sat up holding her head in her hand, it  still hurt like hell.</p>
<p>“You’re awake. Good, you can help me look. There has got to be a way out of here.”</p>
<p>“What does it matter?”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious?” Rapunzel said stopping her search.</p>
<p>“Look at us we’re trapped, there is no way out of here. We lost. I’ve failed.”</p>
<p>“No I refuse to believe that. We’ve been through a lot and if I’ve learned anything is that no situation is beyond hope. We can’t give up. And you haven’t failed, not yet. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me look.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel was right. While she may have failed but that didn’t mean she should stop trying. Feeling sorry for herself wouldn’t do any good.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She said as she got up and started looking.</p>
<p>“So now you’re sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yes I am. I shouldn’t’ve taken the moonstone.”</p>
<p>“I’m kinda glad you did. I think you were right, it would have killed me and you saved me. I only wish you’d talked to me about it. We were together, a team and you made this decision on your own, you didn’t include me at all.”</p>
<p>She didn’t really know how to respond to that so she just stayed silent as she looked at Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“That is something we’ll have to work on going forward.”</p>
<p>“You still wanna try? After everything?”</p>
<p>“Like I said before: I do. You don’t?”</p>
<p>She wanted that more than anything. She’d give anything for them to try again.</p>
<p>She felt a strange tingling sensation in her chest and when she looked down she saw a splinter of the moonstone still embedded in her chest. She took out the piece and placed it in her hand to look at.</p>
<p>“Look.”</p>
<p>“We can fight.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got this.” She said handing her the piece. When Rapunzel touched it her hair started to glow again, sometimes flickering on and off. However much power this shard still had left didn’t have much, so they’d have to hurry.</p>
<p>They left to fight Zhan Tiri. They fought together like they always have, without having to say a word. They forced Zhan Tiri to reunite the sundrop and moonstone killing her in the process. Rapunzel sent the sundrop/moonstone fusion back to the heavens from which they fell. And all was well.</p>
<p>They had some work left ahead of them however. Nearly all of Corona was destroyed. She first helped rebuild the place and town before travelling around the kingdom to help rebuild all the villages she destroyed. She hated being away of Rapunzel but she had encouraged her to follow her gut in rebuilding the kingdom. After they would rebuild their relationship.</p>
<p>And rebuild it they did. Eventually getting engaged and later they got married. It was small, just in front of their closest friends and parents.</p>
<p>They’d never be done improving on their relationship, ever growing closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading. </p>
<p>See you all tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>